hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average season that produced 10 storms, 9 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. Despite this, the one major storm featured in the season, Humberto, caused widespread destruction throughout the Caribbean and the United States that made it the costliest Atlantic storm since Edouard in 2020. In total, the 2025 season caused 1,344 deaths and $109 billion in damage. . . . . . . . . ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2025 till:01/12/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2025 till:30/06/2025 color:TS text:Andrea from:11/07/2025 till:13/07/2025 color:TD text:Two from:31/07/2025 till:08/08/2025 color:C1 text:Barry from:04/08/2025 till:08/08/2025 color:TS text:Chantal from:29/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 color:TS text:Derek from:07/09/2025 till:18/09/2025 color:C2 text:Erin from:12/09/2025 till:17/09/2025 color:C1 text:Fernand from:18/09/2025 till:23/09/2025 color:C1 text:Gabrielle barset:break from:24/09/2025 till:19/10/2025 color:C5 text:Humberto from:16/10/2025 till:18/10/2025 color:TS text:Idetta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November Subtropical Storm Andrea Subtropical Storm Andrea was the first storm of the season. It formed east of the Bahamas and moved north along the coastline, before making landfall in South Carolina. In total, Andrea caused 2 deaths and $9 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two formed north of the MDR, but it encountered cold SSTs that prevented it from reaching tropical storm strength. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . Hurricane-1 Barry Hurricane Barry was a tropical wave that became organized over the Windward Islands. As it traveled west, it encountered increasingly intense wind shear, which eventually disrupted Barry's organization. It became extratropical after making landfall in Cuba as a high-end tropical storm. In total, Barry caused 5 deaths and $32 million in damage. . . . Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Chantal formed east of Puerto Rico, making landfall there at peak intensity. The land interaction caused its structure to become disorganized, and it became extratropical on August 8. In total, Chantal caused $200,000 in damage. No deaths were reported. . . . . Tropical Storm Derek Tropical Storm Derek formed in the southern Caribbean from a tropical wave and made landfall in Cuba at its peak of 40 mph. It dissipated shortly after. In total, Derek caused 4 deaths and $17 million in damage. . . . . Hurricane-2 Erin Hurricane Erin was a Cape-Verde hurricane that formed in early September. Warm waters allowed it to start strengthening, but Erin encountered significant wind shear over a few days after it formed, causing it to level off at Category 2 strength. Erin made landfall in Puerto Rico as a low-end category 1, bringing rainfall up to 6 inches locally and some minor wind damage and sporadic power outages. In total, Erin caused 13 deaths and $159 million in damage. . . . Hurricane-1 Fernand Hurricane Fernand was a hurricane that formed in the southern Caribbean from a tropical wave and made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula at peak strength. It stalled after landfall, dropping up to 18 inches of rain in localized areas, leading to isolated cases of major flooding as well as a few mudslides. In total, Fernand caused 19 deaths and $512 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . Hurricane-1 Gabrielle Hurricane Gabrielle was a short-lived storm that formed from a tropical wave off the East Coast. It formed east of the Bahamas and made landfall in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina at its peak as a 75 mph Category 1. In total, Gabrielle caused 5 deaths and $322 million damage. . . . . Hurricane-5 Humberto Humberto was a slow but long lived, large and devastating Cape-Verde hurricane that caused widespread destruction in the Caribbean and the southern US. Humberto was also the strongest Atlantic storm in terms of wind speed since Kyle, peaking as a high-end Category 5 at 190 mph. It started as a tropical wave exiting the African coast, making its first landfall in Cape Verde as a tropical storm. It took a westerly path, slowly gaining strength over the Open Atlantic. On October 4, Humberto made its first landfall in Barbados as a Category 4, causing major destruction on the island. Surrounding islands also experienced tropical-storm or hurricane-force winds. It continued westward while gaining even more strength skirting the Cayman Islands and Jamaica, and then took a northwestward turn. Humberto made its final landfall near Galveston, Texas shortly after its peak as a 180-mph hurricane, causing massive amounts of damage. Humberto became the second-strongest tropical cyclone to ever hit the US mainland. It weakened steadily as it travelled inland, even so, Houston experienced 105-mph winds, and hurricane force winds were recorded as far north as northeastern Oklahoma. Humberto remained a tropical storm as far inland as northeastern Ohio. It became extratropical over Montreal on October 19. Impacts from Humberto were devastating. Around the area of landfall, storm surge inundated much of Galveston, claiming over 500 lives in the city alone. Evacuations were ordered, and almost all citizens who didn't listen perished- most commonly they were either washed away by the surge or hit by flying debris from destroyed houses. As the storm moved farther inland, it became weaker, but it still caused massive wind damage in Houston and Dallas. As it moved northeast at a moderate pace, it started to stall over the Ohio Valley, dropping torrential rainfall in many areas. Ohio was hit the hardest, as Cincinnati recorded 14 inches of rain, Dayton recorded 11 inches, and 9 inches were recorded in Columbus. Several rivers reached flood stages, most notably the Ohio River, Scioto River and Olentangy River. This caused serious flooding in the low-lying areas of Cincinnati, Columbus, and many other smaller cities along these rivers. In total, Humberto caused 1296 deaths and $108 billion in damage, with over 900 deaths and over $75 billion of all damage occurring in Texas alone. Totals in Ohio came to 243 deaths and $13 billion in damage, making it the state's deadliest costliest natural disaster ever. Due to the extreme damage and death toll in the wake of the storm, Humberto was retired in spring 2026 and replaced by Harrison for the 2031 season. Tropical Storm Idetta Tropical Storm Idetta was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave over the open Atlantic but was ripped apart by wind shear before it could gain any strength. Idetta had no effects on land. Due to not making landfall, it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . . Retired names: Humberto-->Harrison Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below Average Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Deadly seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Costly Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons